eq2fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Alliz Tae Ew (Hausgegenstand)
| altname =Alliz Tae Ew| }} Book Text Alliz Tae Ew Second Edition This is a folktale concerning the lizard people of the Feerrott. It looks as if it was translated from another language. This is a story made from salt whispers so one must check for the scent. This is a truth that can become a lie if it is spoken too much so beware. Listen to the tale ans you will know. Choose your Ew and you shall know. Know the Alliz Tae Ew. The Evol do not know the secret as we do. We must give this secret with our teeth and our gizzards. This is the only way, for the secret has shown us. The Evol resist us giving them the secret. There is no other way. The Evol do as we tell them. We tell them to leave the warmth of the holy site of the fourth secret. They will walk the lands of flowing sap and running blood and the fanged flies. They must chew the acrid air and have the cold of the night wash over them. This makes the feeding better. Not the Tae, not the knowers of the secret, not the givers to the Kaz'zar'aik'Chuel. They are Evol and we are not. The secret promises that when we are on Onu again, the fourth shall tell us the fifth. This is us being slow. This is us tasting the air. This is us preparing to feed. We Alliz Tae Ew know the secret within our heart, but for some the secret is know deeper in their hearts. And the secret has given a tap-tap-tap to their hearts and their tail holds more water. There are Alliz Tae Ew that must be listened to, for they know the fourth secret. They know the Kaz'zar'aik'Chuel. They will bring forth the cold night with their gift, we will bring the meat with our sharpened sticks of wood. We Tae give to the secret and it gives to us. This is known. The secret tells us that we do not need five moons to guide us. The two full moons will be the honesty that is given to us. The moons that become two from five can only happen if the Tae and Evol slide through the holse that is not there. And it will. The five moons are only two and the blood pools are clear. The evershifting land stays as one place. Warmth is in the air. The fouth secret has given us the truth. The fourth secret must be given to. We must not give only the teeth and the gizzard. There must be more. The fourth secret is lost to us is the place that once was. Evol children speak that their false fourth secret cannot leave them. We will birth an eggshell made from sharp edged stones just as it was. The yolk will then fill with the fourth secret and the Evol will know theirs is a lie. The house of the fourth secret now stands upon the true world. The Tae and the Evol have built the shell. Now we wait for the yolk to fill. Evol do not know. Our hunger does know. They will stand and we shall show them what we feel. We will gain from their meat as the secret has shown us. It is the Temple. It is the home to the secret. The aspects of the secret fill the stones. We need not chew and smack upon the bones of only the Evol. The secret that stands within the heart has shown us softer meat. We will suck the marrow from ogres and trolls. We will give the secret to the Evol or we will feed on them. We are Onu. We are Tae. We are the bringers of the Kaz'zar'aik'Chuel Eggshell.